Confessions: Dear Sister
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Love isn't so simple. We will never understand nor expect. One day you may be walking down the street and realize that the person who holds your heart was right next you this whole time. You may have just been too blind to see it. Or too scared.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or any of its characters.**

 **I got Fates! Took me like a year but I got it and i am loving it. Now I am still working on my other stories, but I don't think I'll be updating them by the end of the year. I am honestly not feeling up to writing them for some reason. I'll be taking a small break form any ongoing stories this year and just try and get my motivation back.**

* * *

Confessions:

Sister

The full moon glowed in a gentle light. Stars, bright and shinning peaked through the few clouds swimming across the sky. Bathing the Astral plane in calming light. The tiny village is silent in late night. Giving the town an air of peace as the day ended and started anew.

Yet the beauty of the stars did not calm the mind of the prince of two kingdoms.

Corrin looked out form his view on the balcony of his private home. His mind heavy with a swarm of troubling thoughts and his heart struggling with itself. The night called to him as his thoughts roused him out of his sleep. He looked over his shoulder in his room to see his ever dutiful maid, Felicia, resting well. Using her broom to keep her standing as she slept on two feet next to the door way.

He gave a tired sigh.

Quietly Corrin leaped off the balcony. Landing, cat like, on the cold cobble stone. Not making a single sound as his bare feet hit the chilly rock. The shiver up his spine form the sudden cold helped push away some of his troubling mind. But the reprieve is short lived.

As he started his tour of his town, he quickly remembers the source of his dilemma. It is here. In front of the weapon shop, is where his tortures began. When he came out of the store to see his older sister, Hinoka, walk past him. And as he watched her do such a simple task, merely walk by him to some unknown destination, his heart crumbled in cruel realization.

He is in love with her.

The fact that he isn't sicken by the idea, only blushing like a young girl thinking of her crush, showed just how immoral he is. Her small brave smile, make

Walking past the store and down the road, the little prince felt nothing but turmoil. He doesn't know when, and he surely doesn't know how, but he has fallen in love with his older sister. To be honest, it's not such an unbelievable thing. He had a crush on Camilla as a child even though she was raised to be like his sister. And how could he not?

There is a very fine line between the love of a sibling and the love of spouse. The things one dose with his brother or sister is not so different than what one dose with their husband or wife. Going out together, supporting each other, telling each other secrets that not everyone knows. Even more intimate things like hugging and kissing are just as transparent. The only line that can't be crossed is that of love making.

Even more so, Hinoka may as well be a stranger to him. Being kidnapped at such a young age, he couldn't even remember anything that they did together as siblings. Everything he knows and enjoys about her are the things he knows now. Their past is irrelevant.

So falling in love with her is not such a farfetched thought.

"Or maybe I am just trying to reason with how much of a sicko I am…." Corrin sighed. Stopping to holding himself up to a tree with one hand while rubbing his head in the other. No matter what his feelings are on the matter, society as a whole is what will deem his fate.

Hinoka herself merely sees him as her sweet little brother. Someone to protect and coddle. Not someone she would ever wed.

He should hide these feelings. Bury them deep with the dark parts of his soul and never let the free. Let his dear sister live her life as she sees fit and him find another lover.

Yet the very thought of Hinoka being taken by another man. The simple image of some else making her smile and taking her heart-

The sudden crunch of wood brought the prince out his thoughts. Taking his hand away from the tree, he found it to in the form of a dragon's paw. The tree he was leaning against now has massive gash in it.

Rage. Unbridled envy is what roars through him whenever the very thought of Hinoka falling love with someone else crossed him.

With a deep calming breath, he controlled the dragon with in him. Changing his hand back into its normal state.

His thoughts took a even darker out look now as he resumed his stroll. He is going to have to live with this rage. With these tortuous feelings, he will have to live day by day watching the woman who has his heart slowly leave him behind.

This may just be a curse by some god. Damning him for not picking either side of his family to go own his own path.

He ended his trek through the town at the stables. Particularly the pegasus stables.

Corrin gave a cruel grin at the irony of his random wondering.

'Seems I can't get her off my mind no matter what.' With a sigh the little prince decides to retreat back to his home. He would try his best to rest, even with these terrible thoughts.

"You know, Corrin showered me with all those nice words, but…"

Hinoka's voice easily pierced Corrin's ears making him curious. Even more so when his name rolled off her lips.

He should leave her be but his legs had already sunk behind a few hay bales. Peaking around the corner to see the object of his affection tending to her horse. A forlorn look on her face.

Stroking her horse, she sighed, "I…I don't think I'm as wonderful a person as he seems to believe…."

Said man's heart sank somewhat as he heard Hinoka belittle herself. Yet wanting to know more, he kept silent. Watching her stead whinnying in question. Mirroring Corrin's own thoughts.

The first princess of Hoshido petted her partner's mane. Sighing in deep regret as she recounted a distant memory.

"Remember how angry I was after he was kidnapped?" She asked. "It's impossible to deny-even you wouldn't obey me back then…."

She shook her head. She will never forget the anger she has over Nhor to kidnapping him. While she's is working with them now, her rage still boils under a very thin layer. However even at that young age, she asked herself why?

Why all this hate? One part of her said "because he's my bother." Another part said something she didn't understand until later in her life.

Her amber eyes dimmed in sadness, "They say…pegasi only listen to people with pure hearts…" Hinoka is shook her head again in dismay. With what she knows now she is far from pure. While no demon, her sin is just as great.

"I can't even count the number of times you threw me as I was learning to ride." The princess then smiled. Not at the funny memory of her stead throwing her off it's back and her landing in the mud. But at the thought of him. At the thought of Corrin and his wonderful smile.

He's cheerful laugh and his brave heart. Everything about her little brother made her heart soar. It made her happy, giggling almost stupidly.

"Hee hee…even then I had probably fallen for him and just not realized it. I can be pretty scary when I lose something I love…" Hinoka's smiled became smaller as she spoke those futile words.

Stumbling form the shock, Corrin took a miss step and stepped too loudly. Nearly tipping over and blowing his cover.

"Who's- Corrin!?" His sister jumped back in shock. Turning a fierce shade of red in embarrassment and fear.

"Uh…" Corrin is at a loss for words. Desperately grasping at straws to try and find the words the explain himself. His chest beating like mad. The blast of a stamped rushing through his ears. All his thoughts a jumbled mess as he stood before Hinoka.

Hinoka herself mirrored his reaction, "I...um…You were listening?"

When she noticed she had just asked the obvious, she shook her head in anger. "I-it doesn't' matter! Just…Just forget everything you heard, Ok? Th-that wasn't meant for you!" She cursed her luck. Turning blistering red

Corrin however shook his head. Taking a step closer towards Hinoka who took a step back. But she found herself pinned against a post while Corrin loomed over her. She didn't mean to let him now of her feelings. Their useless. She's his sister. There is no way he would be kind to her after hearing that.

Yet instead of calling her gross. Instead of calling her disgusting for falling for her own bother, he hugged her. To Hinoka's shock, Corrin took her in his arms. Resting his chin on her head while he let out a small sigh.

She blushes even more now. Threating to turn into an apple as she is buried in her young bother's chest. Frozen with her arms to her side as he spoke. She couldn't move, his gentle hold keeping her in place. Corrin's natural scent intoxicated her. Relaxing her body as she stood paralyzed in his hug.

"No. I don't think I can forget that." As the prince whispered she could hear the smile on his face.

Hinoka's amber eyes widen. Her rushing thoughts making her feel more light headed.

He wouldn't really-it's just not possible. A cruel joke by fate is being played on her. To toy with her emotions. Yet she played their game.

Still somewhat dazed, Hinoka whispered in pure disbelief. Asking the dreaded question that she fears the answer to.

"But why..."

She felt him flinch, and her heart nearly sank. In near act of terror, she clutched her chest. Holding him closer, begging all this to not be some dream.

"Because…" Corrin tried to find his voice. He had never even thought of how he was going to say it. He had always thought this moment would stay lost in his imagination forever.

"Because hearing it…it made me really happy to hear you say that."

Hinoka nearly leaped out her skin. Looking up at her little brother with her mouth open in quite shock.

With a red face Corrin smiled, "Never in my wildest dreams did I think you felt that way about me."

"Corrin…" Hinoka smiled back. Whispering his name while her heart sang. She wanted to and say so many things at once. Her body just acted and hugged him back. Standing on her toes to bury her face in the crock of his neck.

Hinoka could cry. All those tears she held in as a child. All the times she broke bones, gain scars, and lost friends she never cried. But now, with her feeling returned to her she just may try again.

While Corrin did hug her back, his smiled did fade. "But…While I gald to know it…"

He looked down at his sister-at the woman, he loves with a darken mood. "No matter how much we care about each other, we're siblings."

"It would…be best if we just buried these feelings and never let them out." He despised that word. Even after all this time, after finally reunited with Hinoka, only to be torn apart from her by a simple word and the blood in his veins.

Hinoka, however, is surprisingly calm. Pulling back for her their embrace to dig in her pockets. "I didn't think you shared the same feelings, which is why I didn't tell you…"

She pulled out a letter written in their mother's hand writing.

She looked ashamed, for a moment, as she handed it to Corrin. Watching him read its contents with worrying eyes.

"Sorry for not sharing this truth with you before now."

Corrin's ruby eye's grew. "Thi-this is…"

Hinoka nodded, "You're not my brother, my blood brother anyway. That letter was given to me by mother…Queen Mikoto, after you had returned to Hoshido."

Hinoka continued, "She told me to read it if-in light of your return-I ever worried about who I loved. I didn't know what she meant then, but a few days ago I realized she meant you."

At the irony of it all, Hinoka grinned a little, "Thinking back, we all knew that mother had prophetic powers. She must have given me the letter because she knew I Would-Mph!?"

Corrin suddenly casted aside the letter, and kiss Hinoka. Taking her in his arms her stunned her with his lips on her own. So overcome with joy, he couldn't help himself to act on his emotions. Not that the princess is complaining. Instinctively wrapping her arms around, him.

"C-Corrin!?" She spurted with a red face.

Said man smiled like an utter fool. "S-Sorry. I was, well, so happy that I just…"

He couldn't hold his emotion's in anymore and kissed her again. Even deeper than before, he took Hinoka's breath away. Elated that he takes her strawberry lips for his own. That he can be together with her no matter what.

Pulling back, he said, with confidence. "Hinoka…I love you."

He placed a sweeter kiss on her cheek, "I love you more than anyone else in the world."

"Corrin…" Hinoka gave her response with a loving peck on his lips. "There is no one I would rather be with than you."

She let her head rest against his chest. Listening to his beating heart. It is a serenades to her.

"I never dreamed this would happen." She giggled, drunk on happiness. "It makes all those days I spent planning how to rescue you all the more meaningful."

"We'll never be separated again." Corrin commanded. "I will always be by your side."

Hinoka couldn't agree more. "Me too. I promise to always protect you."

* * *

 **Leave a review, fav, and/or fallow!**

 **I normally don't do this, Re-write work from media I am writing about. But I really liked Hinoka's and Rinkah's confessions. And with there being such a lack of stories about them, I thought maybe I should share them. Now this isn't EXACTLY what happened in the confessions, but it is really close and I won't do this for everyone, there's 21 women and that's just the adult women, not the kids or the men.**

 **If you want to read the whole thing, here's the link:**

 **fireemblem-wikia-com/wiki/Hinoka/Supports-com**

 **Just replace the dashes (-) with dots.**

 **What is with me and liking unpopular relationships? XD**


End file.
